A Hundred Ways To Love
by Libraria
Summary: A hundred drabbles of Harry Potter loving in various forms with various different people. Majority is slash, some het and possibly some gen/hinted pairings. Accepting pairing/prompt requests!
1. HPCharlie Weasley

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<em>

So, I've done this before but **leobutler** reminded me that I need to rewrite and repost them. Thank you, sweetie! This chapter is for you!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<strong>

_**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **Jealousy – **Harry/Charlie [Weasley]

Harry glowered from where he sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, sitting next to his best friend - Hermione Granger. He was staring at his lover, the one talking to a girl who was so obviously flirting with him that it hurt to look at. Sighing in frustration, Harry jumped when Hermione poked him in the side.

"Harry, are you listening?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. She obviously hadn't noticed yet, Harry couldn't help but think. He nodded absently.

"Yeah, 'course Mione. SPEW and all that…" The raven-haired boy trailed off, still glowering at the _girl_ flirting with _his_ lover. When Hermione looked over to see what he was glaring so harshly at, she gave a small, amused noise in the back of her throat. Harry looked back to the book-worm, huffing at her before his eyes once more, and unwillingly, moved back to the one he was in love with.

"Be right back," Harry finally said, standing from his seat and walking forward. Hermione smiled serenely.

"Go for it, Harry!" She called to him, turning to Luna and starting a conversation, ignoring the curious looks people were sending her from all around.

Harry walked forward with a purpose, ignoring anyone that called out to him. Standing behind the red-head, he poked him on the shoulder and he turned, grinning. The girl turned to Harry and looked at him in awe, a star-struck look in her eyes.

"Hey, Harry," Charlie Weasley said happily. "What's up?"

Instead of replying, Harry leaned down and placed his lips against Charlie's – _hard. _His tongue probed the others lips and he was granted entrance, the kiss deepening. When they both needed air, Harry pulled away, wiping some spit from his lips.

"You're mine, Charlie."


	2. HPJasper

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_Chapter 2! Yay!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**2. Love – Harry/Jasper Cullen-Hale [Twilight]**

Jasper looked down at the little human in his arms, a small smile on his face. It was almost two years ago that Alice had left him for Edward, the ass, and had ran away from him for a year, leaving him to fret, worry, fret some more and then finally move on and start with someone new. Sure, they had been together for a while, but Alice obviously hadn't meant that much to him.

He wasn't the only one to be ditched, after all. The family still talked to Bella, but they had become distant.

Stroking some hair from Harry's face, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that the young boy actually wanted to be with him. He was a hero after all, and Jasper himself was just a vampire. Harry had obviously felt the touch as a bleary eye opened and he smiled up at his lover.

"Love you, Jasper," Harry muttered sleepily, snuggling in further to Jasper. The ancient vampire smiled serenely, scarily similar to Alice when she knew something, and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I love you too, Harry." He said, happy to have finally been able to say the words to his love.


	3. HPSpencer Reid

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_Chapter 3! Hooray!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**_

**RATED M! Contains MalexMale Lemon. Don't like it? Don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Passion – HarrySpencer Reid [Criminal Minds]**

Harry threw his head back as his lover thrust into him, a moan going past his lips and into the open. He panted, his nails scratching the others back leaving angry red lines in its wake.

"S-Spence! Harder!" He moaned, and his please were obliged. He felt a hand move onto his member and he moaned once more, this time in unison with his lover, as the hand started moving. The thrusting sped up quickly and Harry knew that his lover would be pushed over the edge soon.

Pulling the others head towards him, Harry kissed him passionately, tongues probing each others' mouths. Nipping the others bottom lip, the raven-haired man let go and smiled at the genius.

At once, they both climaxed, moaning each others names. Reid fell on top of Harry, both of them panting wildly. The former nipped the others shoulder whilst he pulled out, Harry whimpering at the loss.

"Love you, Harry." Spencer muttered, pulling the other closer to him.

"Nnn. I love you too, Spence."


	4. HPCedric Diggory

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_Chapter 4! Great!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Dreams – HarryCedric [Diggory]**

Grinning, Harry pulled the older Hufflepuff with him through the Hallways of Hogwarts. They laughed with each other, both telling each other jokes that would make the other laugh. Ignoring the calls that the Gryffindor vaguely recognised being in Ginny Weasleys voice, he pulled Cedric down and into a searing kiss.

"I love you, Cedric. So much." Harry said, sighing happily.

"I lov- _wake up, Harry._" Cedric said, and Harry was confused.

A flash of green light passed across Harrys eyes, a thump and a '_no, Cedric!'_ He didn't know what was going on, and suddenly Cedric faded from view. Harry screamed for him, trying to reach for him and pull him back, but it didn't work. And suddenly he was falling, falling, _falling_.

"Harry! Wake up!" Harry sat up suddenly in bed, looking to his right and seeing his wife, Ginny Weasley. Rubbing a hand over his face, the 25-year-old Harry Potter sighed.

"Sorry, Gin. Bad dream."


	5. HPTom Riddle

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_Chapter 5! Hooraaaaah!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Betrayal – HarryTom Riddle**

Harry looked ahead of him in dismay, the bodies of his once best friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger in front of him. They hadn't stood a chance from his betrayal.

Taking Luna's hand in his own, Harry squeezed it, a small tear making its way down his cheek as he cried for his lost friends. Turning around, the raven pulled his last remaining friend with him as he moved towards his lover.

He had loved his friends, but he loved Tom Riddle that little bit more than he did them. The other man was his life, meaning everything to him. After finding out about Dumbledore's manipulations, Harry had given up on the Light and instead went to the Dark.

After staying with the 'Dark' Lord for a while, they had eventually fallen in love despite Dumbledore's claims that the other man could not love. So, Harry stayed and Luna had come with him. His other two friends still had faith in Dumbledore.

The same man that he had just shot off the Killing Curse too, his mind moving away from his friends as this was the ultimate betrayal.


	6. HPBill Weasley

**6. Forgiveness – Harry/Bill.**

"Bill," Harry says quietly, approaching him carefully as if he's a deer ready to be frightened away. The redhead doesn't say anything, though. Doesn't even twitch from his place near the doors of the Great Hall, looking over the dead and the wounded and those who would never roam these halls again.

"Bill, just look at me, please," It's not a command, but a desperate request – practically a plea. It makes Bill give in, at least, but he still doesn't say anything. Any words he wants to say are stuck in his throat.

He's so _angry_.

"I'm sorry."

It's that, which finally does it. The cursebreaker pushes away from the frame, storms forward and pulls Harry into a desperate hug. It takes all he is to stop himself from breaking the twig of a teen in half, he's clinging to him so much.

"You stupid, stupid hero," Bill says, and a muffled noise escapes form Harry, something like a mix between a sob and a laugh. The battle's over, Harry and gone to Voldemort in that damned forest and—

Bill doesn't want to think about it, lest he make himself angry again.

"Don't you _ever_ do something so _stupid_ again, Harry," Bill growls, then has to take a deep breath to calm himself down again. Just thinking about it gets him so worked up, and whatever small part of a wolf that's in him doesn't quite like it either. "I swear to Merlin, I'll find you and kill you myself if you do."

"I promise," Harry utters. "I promise, Bill."


	7. HPAstoria Malfoy

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_Chapter 7! Greaat!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**7. Lust – Harry/Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass)**

This was totally wrong. They shouldn't be together like this, but it wasn't as if there was any love in what they were doing. It was just for the sex.

They didn't love each other, but they enjoyed the time they spent together, as most of it was spent shagging each other instead of actually talking to each other. They were both happily married, even if both parties didn't love their partners like they were supposed to.

Harry didn't love Ginny, but had married her like people expected him to. He was, after all, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat. He couldn't ruin his image by not marrying a girl he had gone out with to get Mrs. Weasley off his back.

Astoria, on the other hand, only married Draco because they had a contract after the one Draco had with Pansy Parkinson had been cancelled and nullified. She did it to get her parents off her back about fulfilling the contract they had with the Malfoy family, even if she didn't want to.

Their respective partners weren't fulfilling in bed for their sexual desires, so instead they found each other at a Magical pub one night and decided to go to a hotel room together. After that night, they were happy with what happened, so they carried on with it, despite being married. And it would be all over the papers if anyone ever found out about it. It was all hush, hush, and Harry had a reputation to uphold. Astoria had to look like the perfect pureblood wife to the Malfoy family, providing him with an heir – and that was it.

So in the end, it was not love that made them do this, but lust.


	8. HPEdward

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_**  
>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**8. Anger – Harry/Edward Cullen [Twilight]  
><strong>

"You're leaving me.." Harry started slowly, staring at the stupid, stupid, _stupid_ vampire in front of him, the one he thought he was in love with. "For some stupid bint that can't even stop herself from tripping over thin air?" He heard a snicker, and looked over to Alice. She was the one snickering.

"I just need.. time, Harry." Edward said pleadingly, raising his hands in the air to show that he was not a threat. Growling, Harry moved forward and pushed magic into his knuckles, punching Edwards cheek harshly. There was a cheer from the family, and then a shush.

"Time? _Time?_ You need Time, do you? Well you have all the fucking _time_," He sneered the word, sarcasm dripping all over the place. "In the world, because we're over. I'm not going through this every time you meet a Singer."

Harry looked towards the other Cullens, the ones he didn't have a problem with and smiled brightly at them.

"I'll be in touch! I'm not angry at you lot."


	9. HPHermione

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_**  
>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Apologies – HarryHermione [Granger]**

She was gone. Harry couldn't believe that she had left him for the traitor Ronald Weasley. Staring into the fire ahead of him blankly, a cup of untouched whiskey in the hand, Harry still couldn't believe it. A small pop sounded and Harry looked down to see Dobby.

"Mister Harry Potter sirs, you has a guest. It be your Wheezey Twins," Harry nodded and thanked Dobby, causing the house-elf to beam at him before he popped away once more, presumably to work on Grimmauld Place.

Walking down the corridor, Harry turned the corner to see his two favourite twins. He beamed at them, even if it was slightly shaky.

"Hey guys," Harry's voice was croaky and dry from how little he had used it in the past few days. Coughing after the Twins winced, Harry repeated what he said.

"Harry, are you okay?" Fred – at least, he thought it was Fred – said quietly, a hand coming up to rest on his little brothers shoulder. Harry peered at him and smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"I can't believe she did it mate," The other one, George, said in sympathy. Harry winced, but shrugged his shoulders. "Especially to you."

Shrugging again, Harry smiled warmly at them and led them into his drawing room.

"I knew it would happen sometime," Harry placated them. "She didn't love me."

"We're really sorry, Harry." They both said, moving forwards towards Harry, both of them wrapping him in their arms. And the Saviour, for the first time, cried in his friends arms.

He didn't want to hear the Twins nor Hermione's apologies.


	10. HPLord Voldemort

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_**  
>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Lies – HarryVoldemort**

_"I do love you, Harry."_

Every time he said those words, Harry knew they weren't true. He hadn't told his 'lover' but he could still feel his emotions, and when they were closer together, the emotions got stronger. He could tell the difference between lies, the truth, the hate, the love.. Everything.

But he didn't want to believe it was a lie. This man was amazing. Harry loved him, and he knew that it would be his own downfall. Dumbledore had warned him that his man was a master manipulator, and he had manipulated Harry in the best way. He gave him something Harry had always wanted, had been deprived of for most of his life. Love.

But it was all covered and distorted by his lies.

_"I will always be there for you, Harry."_

Every night, day, afternoon, the lies were told and Harry pretended he was happy to hear them. Every time the words were uttered, he faked that his heart wasn't tearing up inside and that he didn't want to go and cry his heart out. Because, after all…

They were such beautiful lies.


	11. HPZack

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_**  
>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter or Dark Angel.**_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Romance – HarryZack [Dark Angel]**

They sat together, one across from the other, just watching the other. Harry loved Zack a lot, even after he heard about what had happened to him and the other children with Manticore.

Standing, Harry moved over to the other side of the table, leaning down and kissing his love. This was the most romantic thing Zack had ever done for him, setting up this dinner.

Harry had moved to America, to Seattle, after the Pulse and had met Max. She was a brilliant girl, and absolutely amazing. They'd become good friends. When Zack had come looking for Max and had tried to move her from Seattle, Harry had found out about Manticore and what had happened to his friend and their 'leader', Zack. His opinion of them never changed.

The Max had introduced him to Logan, and he had told them about Magic. He had helped Max with the jobs she had to do – he'd then met Zack again.

Harry had easily fallen for Zack, despite the older man's no-emotional-shit attitude. He'd pushed past the barriers Zack had held up his whole life, pushing past the soldier. Zack had never been a romantic, but this was the first time for a long time..

Harry really loved when Zack showed his romantic side.


	12. HPKyouya

**12. Marriage – Harry/Kyouya Ootori [Ouran High School Host Club]**

Harry smiled as it became official. He was now, and hopefully forever would be, Harrison James Potter-Ootori. Of course, he could have added the Black, but he preferred it how it was now. They were now married with obvious approval from the host club if the cheering was anything to go by.

Taking his lover's hand, Harry smiled up at Kyouya happily. After moving to Japan, he never would have thought that he would be this happy just from meeting someone. But this was the love of his life. As much as he thought his home would always be back in England, that Japan was just a short stop... That turned out not to be the case. The countries switched places, and Harry had finally found his home with the Shadow King.

"I love you," Harry muttered, standing on the tips of his toes and kissing the older-by-a-year man. Kyouya smiled against his lips, pulling his younger love closer to him and deepening the kiss.

Pulling back, the older licked his lips and smirked. It was as close to a smile as he would ever get, but it conveyed his contentment at finally being married to Harry, nonetheless. Harry could read him like an open book - he understood.

"I love you too, my Harry."


	13. HPLuke Castellan

**13. Regrets – Harry/Luke (PJO)**

* * *

><p>"Family, Luke. You promised."<p>

Annabeth's trembling words catch Harry's attention, and within a moment he's at their side, wincing as he sees where Luke has decided to— to be a hero. The wizard's heart breaks when he sees the bleeding wound, his hands moving to catch Luke's free ones between them, holding tightly onto him as though it would prevent him from dying; as if his touch alone could prevent him from passing.

The stab wound is a direct hit to his weak spot, his Achilles' heel, and there's no chance of him surviving past this. For a moment nothing is said, and all that can be heard is the son of Hermes' ragged breaths, his last ones.

"Did you love me?" Though it seems to be directed at Annabeth, the one whom had always been at Luke's side, he's staring at Harry, bright blue staring into darkening green. Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting, from screaming at him for being an idiot, from telling him, _you could have stayed, we could have been a family_.

But Harry nods all the same.

One of his hands remove themselves from where they clutch desperately at the other's, moving to his scarred cheek instead, brushing gently, lovingly over the marred skin.

"Always," he murmurs, thinks about his parents and Sirius and Remus. They were with him, always. Luke would be with him, too. _Always_. A constant word, meaning so much more to him now, since that fateful day in the Forbidden Forest. It's the most loving thing he can think to say to Luke, the love that never could have been. "Always, Luke." He repeats, as if to reinforce it.

Annabeth's still kneeling beside them, a hand on her mouth, and Percy's off somewhere to the side. Harry can imagine the guilty look on his face. They're too much alike.

The gods enter, then. They go ignored by the already mourning demigods, who don't quite know how to process the traitor's return to their side, how to remove themselves from the situation and stop themselves from crying over the death of the one they should hate. (But they never could, not genuinely. Not one of them.)

"And you," Harry starts. "Did you love me?"

Luke nods. It's the most he can do now, in too much pain to do much else. Harry smiles, though it hurts to do so, and leans down to press a kiss to the elder's forehead, then his lips. Luke is cold, but Harry is familiar with the coolness that comes with death – he doesn't even flinch.

"I'll see you later, Luke."

The regret he feels is overwhelming, now, and they're all to do with the dead son of Hermes.


	14. HPTim McGee

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_  
>This pairing was requested by <strong>leobutler<strong>. I haven't seen much of NCIS, so excuse me if I get the personalities wrong.

**Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)  
><strong>_**I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong> **New Beginnings – Harry/Tim McGee [NCIS]**

Harry walked into his Uncles office, smiling at his mothers' long lost brother.

"Uncle Leroy, am I meeting 'The Team' today?" He asked, rocking on the balls of his feet as he tilted his head to the side, waiting for the answer. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from his paperwork and, surprisingly, smiled warmly at his nephew.

"Yes. They're through the door." He rolled his eyes and looked back down to his work. Shrugging, the raven-haired man moved out and through the doors to where there were a lot of desks. Looking down, he grinned at the sight of two women and two guys. He went to the one that was working on his computer and stared for a moment. This guy was attractive.

"Hello," Harry said softly. The man still jumped and looked up to Harry. "My name's Harry Gibbs." He was thankful that his Uncle let him take his last name instead of Potter.

"I'm Tim McGee.. It's, uh, nice to meet you, Harry." He smiled warmly at the young looking man when they heard a call.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, McGoo?" Anthony DiNozzo called, smirking at his co-worker. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to him and scowled.

"I've just met him and I'm a guy, thanks." He called back, huffing. Chuckling, Tim stood up and put a hand on Harrys back.

"Would you like a tour?" Harry smiled, nodding his head. Maybe he could get this guy to go on a date with him.

This was, after all, his new beginning.


	15. HPSherlock Holmes

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_  
>This pairing was requested by <strong>leobutler<strong>.

**Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)  
><strong>_**I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong> **Fear – Harry/Sherlock Holmes [2009 Film]**

Harry shook from where he sat, trapped in one of Lord Blackwood's cells. He had been keeping prisoners around to experiment on, and so far Harry had survived. After being forced to watch countless people be tested on and then die, he wondered once more why he had come back here from 2003.

"Stupid Hermione and her stupid ideas." He muttered to himself, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Just as he buried his face in his knees, there was a commotion outside. There were a few screams, grunts, clanks and bangs when he saw someone run past his cell. They obviously stopped if the sound of running stopped was any indication, and they walked backwards to his cell and peered in.

"Hello," They said simply, and Harry, still scared, shook.

"H-hello..." He said quietly, looking up at the man. He pulled out something from his pocket and started fiddling with the lock on his door. Lord Blackwood, being the politician that he was, knew about magic. He had had the cell warded against any and all magic, taking Harry's wand away without knowing how adept he was in Wandless Magic.

Finally, the door creaked open and Harry stood slowly as the man entered his cell, ready to defend himself. His fingers flexed as a man, around his age, came forward and peered at him.

"My, you're a strange fellow, aren't you?" Harry just shrugged and, before he knew it, the man was pulling him along and out of his prison, just as it... blew up? _Oh my_, Harry thought, his eyebrows rising. He looked to his saviour and was slightly shocked to see the infamous Sherlock Holmes that so many in his time knew about.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, unknowingly tightening his grip on the other mans' hand. The other just shrugged, grinning slightly and pulled him back along down the road to someone called 'Watson'. He picked up his wand from a table a young girl in a white dress was being tortured with and following along with them like a lost puppy.

He ended up being cajoled into living with them after they found out he had nowhere to live as Watson was going off to live with his fiancé. (Sherlock had refused at first, but Watson convincing him and Harry's puppy-dog eyes eventually wore him down. John and Harry were coming to be very good friends).

The raven-haired wizard was definitely a reprieve for Holmes' landlady, especially since he could keep Sherlock, his eventual lover, distracted from experimenting and scaring her half to death with _very_ different techniques one would not expect from the innocent looking man.


	16. HPCastiel

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<em>

**Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)  
><strong>_**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
><strong>_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6 OF SUPERNATURAL. (At the end)**__

* * *

><p><em><em>**16.** **Reuniting – Harry/Castiel [Supernatural]**

Harry sighed as he cleaned the dishes in his and his lovers house. Dropping the plate in the sink, he gave up on trying to distract himself and walked to the front room, sitting down in front of the T.V and switching it on, hoping to take his mind of the worry he felt for his love.

Wincing at the news of storms and deaths all over the place, he changed the channel to a cartoon Dudley used to watch when they were both young, one he wasn't allowed to watch. Sitting there for hours was boring, but it took his mind off of everything worrying for a while.

He eventually stood up and stretched, walking up the stairs and to his bedroom. Getting changed into his pyjamas, he was slightly shocked when he heard a flutter of wings and arms wrapping around him. Turning slowly, he was shocked to see his lover and the two Hunters he was helping. They looked just as shocked as he did.

"Cas…" Harry breathed, a big grin lighting up his face.

"Harry, my love," The angel sighed and buried his nose into his lovers' hair, inhaling the scent of his mate. He had missed his little love and didn't want to leave him, but he had to stop the apocalypse before Lucifer found out that the great Harry Potter, Master of Death was still alive and in America.

Turning to the Hunters, Cas introduced them as '_Sam and Dean Winchester'_ and told him they would be staying here for a while. Many angels and other Hunters didn't like them much right now.

"That's fine," Harry smiled softly. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" Both Hunters nodded, asking for coffee.

If Harry knew that the fight wasn't over, and that battling Raphael would cause his lover to work with demons and open Purgatory, he might not have let him go a few months after when the angels started a war in Heaven once more.


	17. HPMarcus Flint

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<em>

This pairing was requested by **pikachumomma**. Thank you, hun!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**17.** **Divorce – Harry/Marcus Flint**

Harry sighed as the papers finally went through, the wards around Potter Manor changing to only let him, his lover and a select few people in. He grinned as his ex-wife bashed on the wards, demanding to be let in.

Ginny was such an idiot, and he was glad to be rid of her. When you paid the Goblins to speed up the divorce, they really did well in their jobs.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around his lovers' waist, smirking up at him. A look of joy was on both of their faces.

"She's finally gone," Marcus said, happiness radiating in the ex-Slytherins voice. Harry nodded and leaned up on his tiptoes, giving his lover a long and very lust-filled kiss. Pulling away from each other, they didn't have to say anything as Harry pulled Marcus to their bedroom.

Pushing Marcus on the bed, Harry straddled him and leaned down, giving the other another long kiss as he undid his shirt, and then his lovers, pulling them both off.

"Slow down," Marcus whispered. "We have all the time in the world."


	18. HPCharlie Weasley 2

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<em>

This pairing was requested by** 917brat**. She also asked for  
>"Harry is a rare Dragon Animagus. They say that dragons can never really be tamed."<br>Thank you, love!  
><strong>Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)<br>**_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**18.** **Memories – Harry/Charlie Weasley**

Growling playfully, Harry jumped on his lover, kissing his way up his neck and to his cheeks, finally placing one on the others lips. They both smiled into it, both remembering the first time they met, even if one of them wasn't human at the time.

_'Charlie looked up at the dragon in awe. There hadn't been one of these ones in a long time. Their tail was long and the scales all over its body were sea green, only the soft stomach being a light gray colour._

_Walking forward slowly, the dragon tamer held his hands up to show that he wasn't a danger, that he was submissive to the magnificent beast. The dragon looked down at him, scrutinising him as he walked forward, checking to see if he was a threat. Finally, he bowed its head, allowing Charlie to pet him and run his hands along its snout._

_"Why, you're a lovely thing, aren't you?" He asked softly, looking up into its eyes, the ones that seemed so familiar to him. They were a bright green, near the colour of the Killing Curse. "I haven't seen one of you before, but you're legendary dragon. There aren't many of you left..." The red-head said to it, still petting its nose._

_It butted his hands, trying to be playful with the human and maybe cheer him up from how sad he looked. Both knew that he couldn't be tamed by anyone – that's why the species were so rare for a human to see – but that didn't mean they couldn't be 'friends' with each other. Smiling up at the dragon, Charlie was shocked when he finally remembered where he had seen the eyes before._

_The rare dragon was actually an Animagus, and the human on the other side was Harry Potter.'_


	19. HPCarlisle Cullen

**19.** **Compassion – Harry/Carlisle Cullen [Twilight]  
><strong>_  
><em>Harry smiled up at Carlisle as they danced, an impromptu idea to a song that Harry had been singing along to.

After being dipped, Harry laughed, pulling himself up and standing on the tips of his toes to kiss Carlisle. Despite the fact that Harry was still a human, his lover managed to handle himself around him quite well. It was his compassionate heart helping him even though Harry was near enough to his Singer. A Wizard's blood, with the more power they held, was more appetising for a vampire. That's why most lived in the Wizarding World.

They had managed to make it through some tough times together, especially with the 'children' of the family. If Harry was proud of anything, it would be the family they had managed to build together, despite it all. Everything he had always wanted was found in the compassionate heart of a vampire and the coven he had made, the one he had accepted Harry into without hesitation.

And they _danced_.

Later, after looking around, Harry let out a little laugh when he saw the 'children' had come home. He masked his scent once more with a spell, smiling at the slight look of relief from Jasper and the relaxation from the others. For them, he would do anything.

Giving Carlisle one last kiss, Harry winked at him and skipped off to carry on with his and Bella's dinner.

**A/N: **I just want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites. It means so much to me that you like this series and every time I get an alert saying someone has reviewed etc. it makes me want to write more for you. Thanks again, guys, and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!


	20. HPDaniel Grigori

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<em>  
>This pairing was requested by <strong>PyroFyre1214<strong>. I thank you muchly, my dearest!

**Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)  
><strong>_**I do not own Harry Potter or the Fallen Series.**_

* * *

><p>This might be a bit OOC, by the way. Sorry.<em><strong><br>**_**20.** **Confusion – (Pre-)Harry/Daniel Grigori [Fallen Series]**

Harry smiled politely at everyone staring at him as he made his way through Sword and Cross Academy, winking flirtatiously at some of the cuter boys he saw. He didn't know why he was here – he didn't _do_ anything, but he would make the most of not being gawked at for being the Boy-Who-Lived while it lasted. His relatives, the crazy bastards they were, decided it would be a good idea to finally get rid of the 'Freak' and send him here instead.

Walking outside, he sat down on one of the benches, crossing his arms and humming to himself as he thought about how he would get out of here. Without his wand, he was practically powerless – although he had been practising his Wandless magic, it wasn't nearly powerful enough to help him escape. Not yet.

Leaning his elbows on the bench behind him, he looked around and raised an eyebrow when he saw a handsome blond guy with intriguing eyes looking at him. They reminded him of how Tonks would change hers sometimes – a grey-violet colour. _It suits him,_ Harry couldn't help but think. He was slightly startled when the boy walked away from a black-haired kid and started walking towards him.

"Hello," Harry said to him when he walked over, giving him a lazy wave of a hand. The other looked at him for a moment before nodding his head, smiling slightly.

"Hi," The cutie finally said, inviting himself to sit down next to Harry. Smiling lazily, the angry feeling at his relatives slowly dispersing, Harry moved an arm and held out his hand to shake.

"Harry Potter," He said, and twitched slightly when the boys eyes widened a bit.

"Daniel Grigori," He coughed, shaking Harrys hand. Harry raised an eyebrow, smirking at the other as his magic tingled, informing him of what the other was. He and his magic had a close relationship, but it had 'told' him that he needed to work hard if he wanted to use wandless magic. And his last name, too.. If that wasn't obvious…

"Grigori? Really? Is that the best name you can hide with, Mr. Fallen Angel?" The emerald-eyed boy finally asked the other, looking out for a reaction. He didn't see any and sighed in disappointment.

"How did you know?" Grey-violet eyes looked at Harry curiously.

"My magic recognises you. And we learnt about you in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Harry informed him, his head finally hanging back so he could take advantage of the sun burning down on them. Daniel quirked his lips.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." Looking over at the other, Harry grinned slyly and shuffled over, leaning over him and pecking him on the lips, laughing when the Fallen Angel blushed slightly.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Random End AN:**I decided it would be fun to make Harry a bit of a flirt. If he and Daniel seem a bit OOC to you, I'm really sorry. Harry was on purpose, but I haven't read Fallen or the next in the series in about forever so I can't really remember how he would act around Harry.

It doesn't have much Confusion either, just Danny-boy being confused about how Harry knows about the Grigori's.

And if you didn't know, in the _Book of Enoch_, a Grigori is referred to as being a Fallen Angel.

ALSO, I intended for the black-haired boy Daniel was talking to, to be Cam, but you can have it as anyone you like. (:


	21. HPKanon

**21.** **Addiction – Harry/Kanon [Umineko no Naku Koro ni (When the Seagulls Cry)**

Harrison Ushiromiya knew he was adopted – his mother made sure to tell him every chance she got. Thus, he was not found _worthy_ of wearing the Family Crest, the one-winged Eagle, just like his Aunty Natsuhi. However, he knew grandfather approved of Natsuhi – he didn't know the old man's feelings for him.

The only people Harrison would really talk to when they were on the Island were his cousins: Battler, George and Jessica. He would also chat to Kanon and Shannon whenever he could, making friends with them. They didn't fight it, knowing his status in the family – despite the fact he was still one of their Young Masters, he was adopted and thus not related to the family by blood, meaning he was not worthy of their time. He was the lowest of the low.

Even Jessica looked disapprovingly at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking, and she was one of the nice ones.

Harrison usually didn't like coming to Rokkenjima, but if there was one thing he liked, it was seeing Kanon again; the boy was his addiction. The servant always thought of himself as furniture, but Harrison would always correct him.

"_After all,"_ He would begin his reasoning. "_My family sees me as lower than you. If you're furniture, what does that make me?_" Kanon would then apologise, but Harrison would brush it off.

When he wasn't with Kanon, Harrison would always be thinking about the boy; how adorable he was, how he needed to boost his self-esteem and how delicious he tasted when kissed.

And then late, almost every day, Harrison would have the young servant pushed up against the wall as he kissed his way into the others mouth.

He would pull away and kiss Kanon's neck, ignoring the boys' feeble protests. After kissing it lightly, he would pull away and look into the others eyes.

"_You're my addiction, Kanon."_


	22. HPAdrian Pucey

_A drabble whenever you want is really helpful for plot bunnies.  
>(Used to be 'a drabble a day keeps the plot bunnies away')<br>_  
>This pairing was requested by <strong>hpbrat2 <strong>with _'sometimes it's okay to cry'. _I think this is my longest chapter, too!_  
><em>

**Got any requests for pairings? Just review and tell me! (Prompts are accepted, too!)  
><strong>_**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**22. Drinking – Harry/Adrian Pucey**

Harry sighed as he stared out of the window in the Tower, listening to the crickets sing their tunes outside with a heavy heart as he dangled a bottle of Firewhiskey he had nicked from the Twins in his hand. They shouldn't sound so joyful, not when everything should be in mass hysteria. His godfather had just been killed and it was all. His. Fault.

So many what-ifs had run through his head already. Things like _what if I had listened to Hermione _and _what if Sirius had stayed home._

He could understand his godfather wanting to escape the confines of the grim old house, Grimmauld Place, but that didn't mean he had to risk his life to do it.

His sadness slowly turned to anger at his godfather, his hands clenching into fists and causing crescent shapes to appear on his sensitive palms from the force of his nails pushing into them. Closing his eyes tightly, he took deep breaths to calm himself down, his anger slowly turning to the sadness once more.

Footsteps echoed around and he looked to the door sharply, seeing a shadow standing there. Looking closer, he could see it was someone older than him.

"You can come in." Harry said softly, his voice monotone. The figure hesitated before stepping forward, revealing themselves to be Adrian Pucey. Harry nodded at him.

"Harry," The older boy said, walking towards him slowly. "It's after curfew. Shouldn't you be in bed?" The Slytherin actually sounded concerned, and Harry smiled ruefully.

"Couldn't sleep. Too many dreams of—" He cut himself off, blinking quickly to stop the tears that wanted to show. He took a long sip of the Firewhiskey, turning and patting the windowsill next to him, inviting Adrian to sit down.

The other sat next to him, eyeing the bottle in his hand warily.

"I heard what happened," He finally said after minutes of silence, slowly becoming uncomfortable. Harry hummed, taking his lovers hand in his own and squeezing it lightly. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I should have been there."

Harry shook his head, shuffling closer to the other and leaning against him lightly.

"I wouldn't want you to be in that position. It's too dangerous," He said, his voice light. There were too many risks for Adrian. His father was one of Voldemorts Death Eaters and if he had found out Adrian had been helping Harry, he wouldn't have lived past the summer. "I love you too much for that."

As the silence stretched once more, Harry's mind turned back to his godfather – his precious Sirius – and tears began to track down his cheeks. Wiping the wet spots furiously, he frowned at himself. He was a _boy_, practically a man already. He shouldn't be crying.

Adrian looked over at him and frowned, standing from his seat on the windowsill and kneeling in front of Harry. He took the bottle away from his hands despite the protests and put it on the floor next to him, taking Harry's face into his hands.

"Sometimes it's okay to cry," He said softly, kissing Harry's lips gently. "You haven't had time to mourn. You've had to be strong in front of the others. It's okay now, you're with me and you can cry."

Slowly, the tears started falling out at a quicker pace and Harry let out chocked and strangled sobs, the force of them running through him and causing his body to shake. Adrian pulled the boys into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay. I've got you." He whispered gently. "I've got you."

Finally, more than half an hour later, the force began to stop after Harry had run out of tears. Sniffing, he took in a deep breath and wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes.

"Thank you, Rian." He whispered, pecking the older boys lips. He could feel the smile on the other end.

"I love you, Ry." Adrian said back, just as quietly.

"Love you too." Harry muttered, blinking to keep himself awake. He wanted to spend more time with Adrian, but apparently Morpheus didn't think so. He slowly drifted off to sleep in his lovers arms, the weight that had been on his chest feeling lighter than it had since his godfather died and he found out about the prophecy.

"Love you so much." Adrian said to the sleeping boy, stroking Harry's hair softly.


	23. HPPeeta Mellark

**23. Perfection – Harry/Peeta Mellark  
><strong>  
>Peeta had a specific Avox that would come into his room and sort everything out for him. He had black hair and the most stunning emerald green eyes he had ever seen, but the boy would never look at him and he didn't understand why. Had he done something – unknowingly – to offend him?<p>

Sometimes he would see the boy looking at him, and he didn't know if it was sympathy or amusement he would see but something would be sparkling in his expressive green eyes. He had also seen the black-haired Avox talking to others secretly, using Sign Language as a way to communicate. Something helpful as they couldn't talk without their tongues.

It was the next time the boy came in; Peeta lifted his hands and signed when the boy was looking over at him.

'_Hello_.' He watched as the boys eyes widened before he turned away. The black-haired boy didn't turn to look until he was just about to leave. He lifted pale, thin hands.

'_Hello._' The Avox repeated, smiling slightly. Peeta grinned and stood from his bed, taking the other boys hand and pulling him to the elevator. Pushing the button for the roof, despite the Avox's struggles, he waited until they were there and then pulled the boy out to the privacy that the roof provided.

(Harry, the Avox, was understandably nervous. He wasn't supposed to be doing this.)

'_I need to go_,' He signed, face panicked. Being up here with a Victor and re-chosen Tribute was Against The Rules. If someone found out about it, he would probably be ruthlessly killed. The Capitol didn't care much for those who went against them, and this certainly counted. '_I'm not allowed to be here._'

Peeta shook his head. "I'll just say you were helping me with something. Surely they'd believe that."

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and folding his hands in front of him, back straight. The usual position for an Avox.

"You can relax.. You're not here to be an Avox. Just.. try and make friends, I suppose." Peeta tried to give him a reassuring smile, but the black-haired boy just turned away to face the noise of the Capitol people.

As usual, they were making lots of noise in celebration of the newest Hunger Games. They were excited; it was even more interesting as past Victors were going up against each other. People were betting, choosing their favourites for who would win.

Finnick Odair was currently in the lead for that, Katniss Everdeen just behind him. She was slowly catching up. No one could forget her victory from last year, and her love with Peeta Mellark.

But.. Peeta didn't feel that any more. He had seen how Katniss acted around him, the fake smiles and the forced touches. The love he had had for her slowly faded over time since the end of the last Hunger Games, the feelings he had for her since he was 5 disappearing.

He had given up on her.

The Tribute looked over to the other, sucking in a quick breath at how _perfect_ he looked. The light from the moon had hit him in a stunning way that highlighted the dark blue in his – what he had thought to be – black hair. The city lights below them made his eyes sparkle, the unique green sparkling as he looked down.

Unconsciously, Peeta took a step forward towards him, causing Harry to turn with a confused look on his face. Peeta stepped right in front of him, raising a hand up to his cheek and brushing it softly.

"You're beautiful," He breathed, causing the green-eyed Avox to look down and blush, a small smile on his face. It had been a while since someone had last complimented him.

Harry nodded once in thanks.

Peeta leaned closer slightly, as though he was going to kiss him, before pulling away again and stepping back. "I think it's time that we went back down.."

Looking almost disappointed, Harry nodded his head and stepped towards the door, an embarrassed blush replacing the happy one that had been there before. ('_So stupid, Harry. Thinking he, Peeta Mellark, would kiss you. He's in love with Katniss Everdeen..'_)

But before he could walk away to open the door for the blond, his arm was caught and he was turned towards the one he was feeling embarrassed by.

"I'll.. come back for you," Peeta muttered. "This isn't the end."

Harry was left on the roof as Peeta walked away, feeling even more confused than he was before.


	24. HPErik Lensherr

**24. Broken Promises – Harry/Erik Lehnsherr  
><strong>  
>There was a teenager, Erik remembered, at the Camp where his life as a soldier – a <em>killer<em> – started. He was trapped in the same place as Erik was, and he had always assumed that they both had powers that _Herr Doctor_ (Klaus Schmidt.. Erik would forever remember that name) wanted.

But the boy never revealed anything, and they would barely ever talk when they were in each other's company. It was always just a small, almost unnoticeable nod of acknowledgement and then they were done. But one day, for Erik, that wasn't enough and he scooted closer to the cell bars connecting their places.

"Hello." He murmured quietly, looking warily at the guard that was supposed to be watching them but was asleep, hand dangling at his side with the keys tauntingly handing just off of his belt. If only he could use his powers properly, then maybe he could-

"Hi," The green-eyed boy said quietly, a small smile twitching on his lips. It was the first Erik had seen coming from him and he couldn't help but smile back, even if he tried to block away every emotion he could from showing on his face.

"I'm Erik. Erik Lensherr—" It still hurt to use his fathers' name, his _mothers_', especially since it was just a reminder that he would never see them again. "—what's your name?"

The green-eyed boy looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, before he nodded to himself once, as though he had decided Erik could be trusted in some way.

"Harry Potter," He said, and the finally-dubbed Harry gave a small grin, the smile extending and lighting up his face. The green of his eyes seemed to sparkle, and Erik admired them for a moment. He had never seen anything like them.

"What are you.." He stopped for a moment, scrunching up his nose. "Why does Herr Doktor have you in here?" Harry froze up for a moment, looking at Erik with slightly widened eyes. Apparently he hadn't been expecting to be asked that.

(And Harry was worrying over the Statute, but he figured it was possible he would die here—what harm would there be in telling Erik of what he was?)

"I'm a wizard," He said, looking at the guard sharply to see if he was awake. When seeing he wasn't, he carried on with, "I have magic, and my Aunt and Uncle hated me for it. They sold me off to Schmidt despite the fact that he's a Nazi."

There was barely hidden rage in forest green pools, and Erik nodded in understanding although he didn't get it at all. How could family sell one of their own off? It was unbelievable to someone who had always had a loving mother; someone that had been is rock in her life and the only person he knew for certain that he could rely on. To know that Harry didn't have someone like that made him feel sorry, almost pity him. But he didn't let it get that far as he knew that, since he didn't like people pitying him, there was a chance his new friend didn't either.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, sincerely. Harry just shrugged.

There was a clang, and Schmidt walked in, a cruel gleam in his eye as he looked between the two boys.

-

Erik was so sick of this. He couldn't take it anymore. The torture; the pain; the constant memories of his mother, it was all too much. ("_You can do it, everything is alright_," except he couldn't, it wasn't and it was painful to think that his mother died just for him to be a failure.)

He sat stewing in his own cell for a moment, hands clenching and unclenching wildly as he thought about all the things he would do to the Doctor as soon as he got out of there. Because he would. Death wasn't an option anymore.

"Erik?" He heard someone mutter, and the familiarity of the voice made his heart flutter slightly. Turning around, he moved towards the other cell, hand reaching out. Fingers connected with his own and they intertwined together, holding on as though it was the last time they would.

(For all they knew, it could be.)

"Harry, we're going to escape," He whispered, leaning in and quiet enough to microphones wouldn't pick it up. "We're going to escape and get out of here, alive and we'll go live together somewhere. Maybe we'll travel, go see the world.. You've always wanted to do that."

Harry's smile was warm, and it looked as though he was happy to go along with Erik. It would be nice, he thought, to be able to leave this place with his only friend. To be able to travel with him.

(Not that he believed it would happen.)

"I know we will," Harry said quietly. "One day."

"I promise we will." Erik replied, and his voice was filled with conviction, with the promise he had just made. Nothing would stop him from having his future with his Harry. Everything would be perfect for him, no matter what he had to do to get there.

And the next day, there was liberation. The Allies stormed in, bashing the place to pieces and taking down the guards, freeing all the Jews, old, disabled, homosexuals.. Anyone they could free was out of there as soon as they could be.

But through all the confusion, Erik couldn't find him. He couldn't find his green-eyed saviour, but he just figured they would find each other later. It couldn't be that hard, could it? They knew each other too well to not know where they would go, for the signs that they had been there..

.. Right?

(Later Erik would find out that Harry had died in the crossfire, unable to protect himself from the Allies and Axis shooting at each other. His heart broke, and he vowed to never love another. He promised himself that Harry would forever be his one and only; there would never be another person that could replace him.

(But he couldn't keep that promise years later, curled up with the blue-eyed telepath, thinking about the green-eyed boy and the promise he broke to both him and himself.)

Erik just hoped Harry could forgive him.)

-  
><strong>an**: In this, Harry is about 15-16. Sold before he could defeat Voldemort by his relatives.

I took some liberties with Erik's past and changed it up a bit, I believe. A lot, actually. It's very different. Hehe..?


	25. HPGale Hawthorne

__bluedragonstorm__ requested Gale/Harry with the prompt "forest".

* * *

><p><em>She's gone she's gone she's gone she's gone—<em>

Of the many things that Gale Hawthorne could be thinking, only one tiny phrase, consisting of only two words, were stuck in his mind. Every time it went through his mind he could feel himself becoming angrier and he could feel his heart breaking just a little bit more, and a hopeless feeling seemed to overwhelm him.

It had been days since he last travelled into the forest, instead deciding to keep his eyes glued to the TV that showed the Hunger Games playing and his friend fighting and the one from the same District who was _supposed to protect her!_ instead fighting with their mutual enemies. Or not so, for that Mellark kid anymore. He had allied himself with them and chosen a dangerous path, especially if he managed to win – which Gale doubted.

They were nothing against Katniss, even when she was without her bow.

One day it became too hard to handle. Watching her be bitten by all those tracker jackers, even if she had technically wrought it upon herself, and hearing her scream at _nothing _was too painful to watch. It was the same for everyone else, especially Prim, and Gale was sure that they were just trying to show District 12 that their seemingly unstoppable wonder girl was nothing more than human and that she would be destroyed.

(Or maybe he was just being a cynic. It was hard not to be, when you were watching your best friend being attacked day after day.)

The forest, the one that brought up so many memories of slightly happier times of hunting and dears and _catnip_ and _damn you, gale!_ was now his only escape. So he went there, leaving a concerned family behind who didn't know what to say and a father of another Tribute that had given her biscuits for the journey (Gale could only thank him with a nod, too caught up in her leaving and _oh god, what if she dies, what if I lose her why didn't I volunteer myself as well_).

The forest. It was green and empty and quiet without her but the birds seemed to fill the silence and the sound of his footsteps crushing the ground beneath him wasn't comforting at all.

It was only when another pair of footsteps joined his, quieter and almost light in their steps, that he saw it fit to quiet himself and hide behind a thick tree trunk, holding his breath so that the noise wouldn't echo and he wouldn't be heard. As much as the Peacekeepers were lax, if someone was wandering around here, they wouldn't take well to someone hiding there.

The footsteps stopped, and someone said _point me _as though they had a purpose and like it would help them.

It was only when he heard the softness of the voice and how young they sounded that Gale peeked his head around the corner of the trunk, and what he saw wasn't a Peacekeeper but a boy with messy black hair and green, green eyes that almost blended in with the leaves that surrounded him.

So Gale stepped out from behind the trunk, asked harshly, "Who are you?" And he would do anything to protect his home, even if this boy looked like he would break any moment.

"I could ask you the same thing," the boy replied defiantly, back straightening up and hand tightening on the polished stick that he held in hand. Even with his confident demeanour, he looked lost, and Gale could see a traveller who didn't know where they were going from miles away. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious about him, but Gale had become disillusioned a long time ago. Even the smallest of people could bring the most harm.

"Just answer my question!" Although he had nothing to back up the threatening tone of his voice, Gale couldn't help it because he didn't know what this guy was here for.

"Harry Potter," was the snapped back answer, pink lips pursing in displeasure at the fact that he had given in so quickly. There was a cut on his cheek and blood splattered in different places and when the hunter finally took this in, his suspicions rose, but there was also concern of what if this guy was injured and then no answers will be forthcoming-

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know," He sounded genuinely confused, frustrated about his obliviousness and lost, _so lost_. "I was— I was fighting, and then someone knocked me out or something, or through a veil, and I've been wandering around this damn forest trying to find a way out for the past five hours."

That sounded even more suspicious, but the fighting—no one from the Capitol did that, and maybe this kid was actually okay.

"Gale Hawthorne," the hunter introduced shortly. "You're in the forests of District 12."

A stunned look passed over Harry's features, and then in a confused tone, he asked, "District _what_?" And someone didn't actually know about the Districts?

"There are twelve Districts. This is the twelfth one. Where the hell have you been for the past hundred years, kid?" It felt weird, calling him kid when they were probably close in age, but it just seemed a little bit fitting, to set them apart and to make himself feel better about the fact that someone young was fighting as well.

"In _England_. Not these District places you're prattling on about."

Gale knew the kid was more lost than they had both initially thought.

(And as he looked into panicking green eyes, he thought that maybe he was just a little bit lost as well, except in a very different way.)

* * *

><p><strong>an:** apologies for both the lateness and this not being completely harry/gale slash. it's pre-relationship though, so i hope that works as well? thank you for sending in the prompt anyway, _bluedragonstorm_!

i should have more chapters of this up soon. although i've got mock exams coming up soon, i've got a sudden writing muse that won't leave me alone. i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you again next time!


	26. HPNico di Angelo

**26. Untouchable – Harry/Nico di Angelo (PJO/HOO)**

* * *

><p><em>Did you hear about the son of Thanatos, <em>they would say. _Can't touch anyone. He'll kill them if he does. He's got the touch of death. Poor ki—what a weirdo—freak—_

Though Harry tries not to hold it against them, it's hard. Having people whisper behind your back and refuse to touch you because of a power you can't yet control is hard. They don't understand, and Harry barely understands it himself – if he could get rid of these powers, he would.

But he can't, so he doesn't, and he lives.

(Even the Apollo kids avoid him, and they're some of the nicer ones.)

So he does most things by himself, avoids contact with anyone else and lives like he had even at the Dursleys. It's been five years, and even still, he finds himself being treated almost as he had been when he was with them – like a plague, as if even making eye contact with him could kill them all.

"Stop looking so down. You're not _completely_ untouchable."

The words take him by surprise, and he looks up to the son of Hades, standing above him with a small frown on his features. It's almost like he understands, and Harry supposes that he does. He's heard rumours of the other, has been told how he was treated when he first arrived at Camp despite his previously bright demeanour (before he lost the only family he'd had, at the time).

"My touch kills. I'm pretty sure that's the definition of untouchable." Harry mumbles in reply, looking warily at the other demigod. As much as he wants to trust, he doesn't know what Nico is going to do – how he's going to treat him, due to his killing touch (and _di immortales_, he still remembers the boy he'd killed – bright blue eyes, brown hair, mischievous grin. Thankfully not a fellow demigod, but still painful to think about nonetheless).

"Hades and Thanatos have a close relationship. You can't hurt me," the son of Hades reaches forward, as if to touch Harry, who flinches away from the touch. It's not out of fear of what the other would do to him if they did touch, but what _he_ could do to Nico. "Trust me. We're both going to be fine."

After a moment of stillness, Nico begins to reach forward again. Slower this time, more careful, and he places his hand against Harry's cheek.

Harry's breath stops, he waits for something to happen, for Nico to drop.

But nothing does happen.

(Harry's eyes burn, but he refuses to acknowledge it as being caused by tears. Instead, he grins brighter than any child of Apollo could, and throws himself at Nico. Ignores the stiffening of the other boy's slim body, and instead clings to him as tight as he can.)

* * *

><p><strong>an:** hey, guys! it's been a while. i've been kind of busy recently, but more drabbles should be happening soon!

i've been going through this fic and editing some of the stories. so far, #5, 12, 13, 19, 21, 23 and 24 have been updated to varying degrees - some completely, some grammatical changes, some adding stuff in. go ahead and reread them, if you like!

i hope you enjoyed this drabble! nico is a sweetie. ;u;


End file.
